


The Path to Home

by AkaUSK



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUSK/pseuds/AkaUSK





	The Path to Home

　　火光在晚間裡閃爍，伴著一聲塌地般的巨響在黑暗中起舞，吞噬屬於那破舊貨倉的碎片。那黑色的斗篷在微風中飄動，男人絕望的影子被火光拉長，他跪在地上，火焰在他那透亮的藍色瞳孔裡晃動，輕輕地帶走他所珍愛的少年。亮黃色的碎片飄落到他眼前，他認得那殘破又脆弱的碎片，那是神奇小子的斗篷。他想要伸手接過它，就在觸手可及之間，它被微風重新帶回那火光之中，彷佛看到男孩的身影再次奔向那死亡的熾熱裡。他走到廢墟中，雙手顫抖地在廢墟裡挖找，小心翼翼地撕開包裝糖果的錫紙，窺探用甜美的希望所包裝的絕望。他伸長手臂，探進廢墟深處摸索，在伸手不見五指的黑暗裡摸到冰冷且疆硬的小手，他趕緊撥走那些頹門敗瓦，溫柔地撫上那張傷痕累累的臉蛋，用力地緊抱著那細小的軀體，任由溫熱的淚水打濕男孩的髮絲。然而，少年沒有醒來，在導師的懷裡永睡地酣睡。

　　「Jason，我們回家去。」男人看著懷裡少年，拖著沉重的腳步跨過貨倉的殘骸。月光灑在他身上，把悲傷的影子拉得長長的，腦裡的思緒想要擠破那峽小的密室，那些甜蜜又溫暖的記憶已成利刃，每一下的回憶都變得痛苦無比。內心所淺出的血往黑暗的深處流去，漸漸地形成悲哀的旋渦，吞沒所有的感覺，讓悲傷充斥整個靈魂，沒入漆黑之中。

　　少年安詳地躺在棺木中，睡著似的躺在裡頭。男人緊皺眉頭，淚水無意識地湧出，緩緩把棺木蓋上，最後一絲的光線自此在那小小的棺木裡消聲匿跡。泥土輕輕地撫上棺木，他將在地底的世界裡永遠沉睡。男人跪在墓前，上天落下憐憫的淚水，打濕他那筆直的黑色大褸。他所鍾愛的人永遠離開他，像他童年一樣，他再次孤身在黑夜中行走。

　　少年的睫毛微微抖動，眉頭微微皺起，看來睡得並不安好，接著猛然睜開雙眼，強光映入眼中，難受到頭昏腦漲。他用力揉過雙眼，模糊的影像漸漸清晰可見，那是一位身穿黑色長袍，手執簾刀，頭兜之下是漆黑的空洞，他飄到男孩身邊，用那毫無情感起伏的聲線說：『醒來了？』

　　『⋯⋯我死了？』少年發現自己身處那個貨倉的廢墟裡，他站起來打量四周，接著低頭凝視自己那半透明的身軀。他還記得自己死前在貨倉內的感覺，當倒數計的數字化整為零時，絕望瞬間將他淹沒，在深不見底的冰冷中下沉。他在絕望的深潭裡回憶起諸多的往事，然而那些微弱的溫暖無法拯救他離開這該死的絕望，一切已經完結了，他所信任的男人還沒趕上，他便在那燃燒的火紅裡墜入永遠的黑暗。

　　『是的Jason Todd，我來接走你的靈魂。』死神來到Jason的身邊，隨意揮動手中的簾刀，靜靜等待對方接受殘酷的事實。他在世上接受過無數的靈魂，而少年的反應與一般死者無異，他們總是需要時間消化一切：『現在還有時間，你可以隨意去你想去的地方。』當作對世界作最後的道別，讓死者心甘情願地與他前往審判之地。

　　『我要回家。』Jason瞥了一眼身旁的死神，在月光之下，落寞地往Gotham的路上走去。說實在他也沒有特別想去的地方，唯一讓他牽掛的只有賜予他一切的莊園，夜巡過後的紅茶與香甜的小甜餅總能讓他感到幸福，而這些都變得望塵莫及，他再也無法擁抱年紀老邁的老管家，與義兄一同夜巡、打鬧，還有就是無法繼續追隨那黑色的披風，孤身一人永遠佇立在黑暗的道路，凝視那愈走愈遠的高大身影。

　　少年脫離了整個世界，汽車飛馳而過的涼風不再揚起他的披風，車頭燈穿透他的身驅，他在高速公路的中央走著，沒有人看到他，也沒有人會注意他，即使被車撞上也只會穿過身體而過，如被世界遺忘的存在般孤獨地在回家的路上走著。他靜靜地在路上走著，沿途細思自己那短暫的人生，那些記憶像泉水般溢出，走馬燈式在眼前掠過，本來毫無意義、苟且偷生的人生總算變得有價值與意義，若果那夜蝙蝠車沒有停泊在犯罪巷裡，他們便不能相遇，男孩也不會擁有新的人生。Jason由衷地感謝那天晚上，他總算能幹些有意義的事。

　　Jason最後回到熟悉的莊園，他在大門前徘徊，久久不進屋子裡，那讓一直旁觀的死神按耐不住，伸出枯骨般的手指指向屋內：『你按不動門鈴的，直接穿進去就好。』

　　『不，我不想穿過去。』Jason坐在石階上，雙手托腮，望著大閘，等待什麼似的。

　　『⋯⋯。』眼見少年固執地坐在石階上不為所動，死神也只好一直站在他身邊，與男孩一同等待。陽光灑落在Jason身上，金黃的薄紗輕蓋於半透的身軀之上。他沉默地坐在梯級上任由陽光把不同色彩的薄紗覆到自己身上去，直到太陽西下，星辰高掛。他抬頭瞥了一眼Gotham的夜空，那是難得清徹的星空，有幾顆星星在遠方閃爍，月光依舊溫柔。Jason無趣地踢著腿，藉此消磨苦悶的時間，他保持這無聊的動作直到莊園的大閘打開。

　　一輛明貴的房車緩緩駛入，男孩興奮地從石階上跳起，他終於等到進門的時候了。只Gotham的花花公子、莊園的主人踏出車門，男孩馬上站在大門旁邊，滿心期待大門開啟的瞬間。Bruce按下門鈴，老管家馬上出門迎接，恭恭敬敬地請他進屋子休息。Alfred熟練地替Bruce脫下風衣，細心疊好被抱在懷裡，Jason趁老管家在門口虛寒問暖的時刻偷偷繞過他們，從大門走著屋子裡。一旁觀察的死神摸不清Jason的想法，為什麼非得要等老管家打開門口後才進屋子呢？他百思不得其解，暗暗地謫詁：『你還真是奇怪。』

　　『你是不會明白的。』Jason側頭看了一眼身後的死神，便在繼續在屋子裡隨意地走動。剛才從大門走進的瞬間，他感覺自己依然活著，時光彷似回到平日的晚上──Bruce從公司回來準備晚餐，自己則在客廳偷吃小甜餅，而Alfred發現偷食後，則會往自己身上投以一個責備的眼神，接著就是愉快的用餐時間，然後就是刺激的夜巡⋯⋯那是他在莊園裡最幸福的時光。

　　Jason看了一眼牆上的時鐘，如往常一樣往飯廳走去，只見餐桌上準時放上精緻的晚餐，自己的位置依然放上碟子和餐具，看起來自己未曾離開一樣，在訓練室專注訓練忘記晚餐的時間。他走到椅子旁，伸出手想要拉開坐下，當手穿過椅背時，現實狠狠地往臉上甩了他一巴掌，就算一切都維持原狀，也改變不了亡者已逝的事實。整場晚餐非常安靜，那些歡笑聲與閒聊早就隨著亡者埋進棺木之中，死寂得空氣都要凝固，哀傷的氣氛不由以來。

　　少年站在男人的旁邊悄情地盯著他的臉容，如此親近地看著他的感覺還真是讓人懷念。他記得上一次大約是剛來莊園不久，每天晚上久久不能入睡，故此Bruce便摟著他一起睡，而Jason時不時偷望對方熟睡的臉容，在溫柔的懷抱裡進入夢鄉。但自他與他之間出現分歧後，他們就不再像以往一樣親密，無形的牆分隔他們，他們變得甚少交談，甚至經常爭呦，他們之間的距離漸漸愈來愈遠。少年有點後悔自己沒有和對方和好，不然他就不用以這樣的姿態再次親近他。

　　『你的時間比一般人還要長，真是奇怪。』死神百無聊賴地把玩手上的簾刀，他尾隨Jason好幾天，一直旁觀他在大宅裡遊蕩，甚至偷偷跟著男人夜巡，儘管他什麼都幹不了也幫不上忙，但他似乎想要留在男人的身邊：『你還真喜歡他，你都一直跟著他跑。』

　　『什麼喜歡！』Jason被死神的話言嚇得馬上反駁，沉默片刻才慢慢地道：『⋯⋯他只是一位很重要的人。』

　　『噢？』

　　『你是不會明白的。』Jason扭過頭，決定無視死神的反應，在壁爐前打坐起來。他抬頭盯著牆上的肖像，把埋藏在心裡的思緒悄悄地翻出來，輕輕拍掉表面的灰塵，細心地拭擦這份珍貴的感情。Bruce對Jason而言是救贖，把他從那陰暗的小巷裡拉回正路，給予他另一個神奇的人生，在黑夜中與Batman在空中飛翔，在蝙蝠洞裡享受勞動過後的熱茶與小甜餅，那些溫柔的擁抱與慰問是他童年未曾擁有，一切對他而言是如此的幸福。他喜歡與憧景Bruce，喜歡這位給予新生活的男人，而然他們卻天人分隔，即使他現在如此親近他，對的眼中已經沒有自己的身影。

　　Jason在壁爐前發呆，直到開門聲打斷他。他好奇地從門框探頭往大門望去，只見男穿上黑色的風夜，一臉沉重地外出，那是他從未見過的沉重，正當少年內心糾結應否尾隨時，死神適時地打斷他：『要跟上嗎？』

　　『嗯。』接著往大門奔去，像以往一樣出門的情境一樣，追上在車上等著自己的背影。

　　少年跟隨著Bruce來到墓地，來到自己的葬身之地。男人一言不發地盯著墓碑上的名字，沉重的氣氛以男人為中心往外擴散，世界漸漸染上一層灰諧的色彩，空氣彌漫讓人窒息的沉重與悲傷。Jason站在Bruce身邊，與他一同凝視自己的墓，那可真是奇妙的感覺，比想像中來得還要平淡。死亡對亡者並不是悲傷的事，它變得沉重與哀傷是因為它讓生者陷入痛苦，那是一切還要痛苦的懲罰，作再多的事也無法彌補心中的缺口。

　　「⋯⋯對不起。」Bruce對著墓碑說，想藉此傳達心裡各種的悔疚到亡者的世界，然而他不知道Jason就在自己身旁。若果他能早點發現的話，對方說不定還在自己身邊，他悔恨自己的無力，只能眼睜睜看著少年走入亡者的世界。

　　『Bruce⋯⋯我也⋯⋯對不起。』Jason想要擁抱Bruce，想要在他溫暖的懷裡道歉，但他撲空了。他現在什麼都做不了，只能看著對方自我責備，這比死亡還要難受。

　　『時間到了。』

　　『不！請給我多點時間！』半透的身體往上空飄升，死神將要帶著他前往審判之地。也許是對世界的不捨，Jason不想這樣離去，他想要待在Bruce身邊，即使他什麼都幹不了，但他依然想要待著對方身邊，靜靜地看守。他奮力地掙扎，拼死地想要抓著什麼，但一切都徒勞無功，他愈升愈高，他與Bruce的距離愈來愈遙遠：『讓我回去！讓我待在他身邊！』一直被壓抑的情感終於爆發，他歇斯底里地大喊，接著他往地面墜落，在墜到地上的那刻，整個世界回歸黑暗。

　　「不──！」再次重拾意識時，Jason發現自己在那個小小的棺木裡，他驚荒失措地伸手亂抓，腦子裡只有『Bruce』和『回家』的意識。他在裡頭大喊哭泣，但沒有人發現他重新活過來。最後他努力平復心情，身體本能地作著從蝙幅洞裡學回來的技能，從土裡艱辛地回到地上──他終於回到熟悉的世界。

　　『你沒有為我復仇，還讓這小鬼取代了我，原來我什麼都不是！』但他卻因為心中的情感而在回家的路上失去方向，在追隨那個背影的路上愈走愈遠，甚至與那個背影對立起來。

　　「你這次做得很好。」後來他們總算言歸於好，Bruce伸手揉過男人的頭髮，當年的小鬼頭己經長高，差不多能與他平視。他嘴角微微上揚，時光再次回到當年一樣，當年的小鬼頭總算回到自己身邊：「多點回來，Alfred會很高興的。」

　　「我會考慮看看。」Jason有點羞怯地拍過男人的手，把手中的頭罩重新戴到頭上，當日的少年總算回到男人身邊，回到這溫暖的家：「代我向Alfred問好。」接著他騎上機車，再次奔向那浩大的世界，而這次他不再感到孤獨，他知道那個莊園裡有人等待著他，家門一直為他開啟。


End file.
